Adventure is Out There!
by The Punch Lord
Summary: Princess Lumina is ready for adventure. But she has to get past the parents first.


**beware of language!**

**for those that have read _Fabula_ this is a story arc from _The Caelum F__amily._ in truth, this should be in Fabula but since this isn't too long of a fic, i decided to post it as a separate piece just for fun. plus i have way too many fun ideas for this family that i might never move on with the plot if i keep these up XD  
><strong>

**enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Lightning grimaced darkly as she stared at the papers before her, full of warnings and speculations of Niflheim trying to pull another snatch for the crown. Cor Leonis reports that the new king, Caius Ballad, has been eyeballing her and proclaiming at his parties that soon she'd leave her husband for him... The hell Cor Leonis got this idea or heard it, Lightning didn't know, and wasn't sure if she believed.<p>

Seriously. Wanting Lucis' Queen?

That did spell out trouble if it was true, but after Idola Eldercapt was put down, Ballad promised that that was that. Tensions were still a little testy, but she genuiely believed that relations between Lucis and Niflheim really was getting better.

So where the fuck did Cor get this idea?

Groaning to herself, she grumbled, "I know we shouldn't have made him general. Should have just fully retired him." She didn't even want to begin thinking what was going to happen when Noctis sees this. He'd either laugh it off or really look into and see if King Ballad did have any plans for his wife. Maybe would even do both.

She wondered if Cor just loved to make headaches for her.

A soft voice cleared her throat, catching Lightning's attention as she looked up from her desk to see her oldest child before her, rolling on her heels anxiously, some sort of item hidden well behind her. "Lumina," she greeted, waving her daughter closer. "What's up."

"Weeeelll," her ten year old interjected slowly, showing Lightning the paper behind her back. "Ireallywanttogo," she said in one breathe as the queen looked at the paper. Lightning raised an eyebrow at it, not entirely surprised that this ended up in Lumi's hands. Fang has been talking about something like this for so long, Lightning's ears started to bleed every time she mentioned it.

"A wild summer!" Fang often called it, though this time she just took it for what it really was, "A Hunting Camp." _Learn how to hunt, gut, and grill all life on Plains, as well as additional survival tips, and combat training. _For how often Fang talked about it, the queen could practically smell the intent of having her daughter there. She was going to be Fang's little star, her prize pupil, example, and chaos control. Most likely, out of everyone that would be attending, Lumina would be far ahead of the others.

"Please?" Lumina pressed, clasping her hands together in a silent prayer.

"Its going to be a month long trip," Lightning noted.

"Tidus, Cloud, and Celes are going!" Lumina added nervously.

"Are Snow and Serah even fully aware what this trip will be?" Lightning wondered to herself.

"Uncle Ryg and Gramdpa are going to be there with Aunt Fang."

Looking over it, she saw with some relief and dread that yes, Amodar and Rygdea were going to be there with Fang to help supervise and train. Three dangerous goofballs with a bunch of kids in the wild. She had a feeling that this was not going to last the long month like Fang is hoping. Taking her silence as a no, Lumina babbled on. "I'll be fine mom," she promised, "I know how to use a knife, and you taught me how to knock someone out in a single punch."

"I haven't taught you much on how to handle animals," Lightning puts in.

"Well this is a good chance for me to learn."

It was, she wouldn't deny that. Sighing, she gave in. It would be good experience for her, and for her parents and brother, getting used to not having Lumina around a lot since she will be following her own road. Seems like a good age to start. "Alright," Lightning said, grabbing a near pen to sign, oblivious to the fact that she already has a ready pen set behind her ear. Lumina cracked a happy amused grin at that.

Lightning grimaced when she realize that not did Fang _not_ give them a discount, she was suspecting that she doubled the price... Shaking her head and signing anyway, she decided that she'll just argue about it over the phone later. "You do realize that you need your father's signature, right?"

Lumina froze, jerking the paper up to her face to see that yes, she was going to need her father's signature. Shit. "Can you forge it?" she pleaded.

"Lumi, how do you think dad will find out you'll be gone for a whole month?"

"You'll tell him when he asks." And when she was long gone and out of cell phone service... hopefully.

Lightning raised a pink eye brow at her.

Understanding that this was not an arguable matter, Lumina's shoulders dropped as she flung her head back and moaned out long and proud as she left mom's office to find dad. The queen shook her head as she watched her go. It should be much too early for her to be making that teenage sound.

* * *

><p>Unlike mom, dad was lounging out by the pool in his favorite shady spot. He had a rare day off today and he was intent on enjoying with no paperwork, no arguments, and no politics. The most that he was going to worry about today was her younger brother Saevio swimming in the pool. But since Uncle Prompto was there with him, it was apparent that her dad felt like there was nothing to worry about.<p>

He was completely oblivious about Prompto telling Saevio that he was going to sneak koi fish into the pond so they could swim with them. The young princess rolled her eyes at her uncle as she made her way to the king, gripping the paper nervously. Mom was the easy one of the two, all for them exploring life as they wish and trying new experiences.

Dad, even if he was the biggest doter in the whole world (he got her a life sived stuffed unicorn for her fifth birthday, much to mom's aggravation), was also the stricter and more worrisome parent.

To a very ridiculous point.

Breathing in deeply and bracing herself, Lumina shoved the paper his way and asked, "Hey dad can you sign this?"

Noctis started at the movement, lifting his sunglasses curiously at the form in her hand. Immediately his kingly instinct bade him to read and balked at the information. "A hunting camp," he said slowly.

"Mom said yes," Lumina said.

Noctis raised a dark brow at her as he reread over the form, much slower this time. Yep, there was Lightning's signature. "She said it'd be a good experience," she added. Noctis reeled a little.

"For a whole month?"

"Well yeah."

"In the wild?"

"Yeah."

"With a bunch of strange kids?"

"My cousins will be there."

"And three crazy teachers."

"You said that you _liked_ them, dad."

"I do," he defended, "but do you... really need to go? I doubt we'll ever end up in a situation where you have to live off the land. You should be getting ready to learn politics with me. You got combat down already, personally I don't think there's that much left your mom and I can teach." Noctis reasoned to himself, offering the paper back to her. "Besides, you'll be out there in the cold, dangerous animals, disease. Anything could happen out there."

"Couldn't anything happen here?" Lumina shot back, crossing her arms rebelliously.

"Well, yeah. But its something we know how to handle. Its a whole other world out there."

Lumina waved her arms up in exasperation. "Which is why I should go. I'll be with the experts dad. And a month isn't that long. Mom herself said she hasn't taught me or Saev a lot about dealing with animals. I really truly think this would be a good experience for me, please."

Noctis frowned as he felt his wall crack a little as the plead and logic. As king wanting a strong heiress prepared for anything and everything, it made a lot of sense for his princess to learn how to survive in the wilderness. It wasn't that impossible that she could be forced out into the wild. Its happened to him once though he wasn't out there long...

But as a father? The idea was frightening. His little girl, out there with his or Lightning's supervision? All that could happen without him there, outside the safety of his castle? Past experiences and his own wife did remind him about finding his own path, but it still seemed a little too soon. Sighing as his wife's mental criticism and the logic that pokes at the back of his mind, Noctis brought the page back to him, pulling out his emergency pen and signing his name. Lumina gasped happily beside him, practically bouncing on her feet.

He almost smiled, almost. But the situation kept his face firm. "I want you to call me everyday."

"I'll try."

"No, you will."

"There may not be cell service dad."

"I'll make it happen," he promised. "Don't wander far from Fang, Rygdea, and Amodar-"

"Yes dad."

"-have a buddy with always."

"Celes and I will be glued together."

"Make sure you wash your hands before every meal, and every cut-"

"Always."

"No kissing boys."

"Ew! Why would you suggest that?!"

"Just to be sure."

A snort echoed behind them as the queen approached, not looking too shocked by this. "I think she gets it Noct, they'll be covering this down there you know."

Noctis sat up as he turned to her, sheepish and unapologetic. "I gotta have my fill though." Lightning shook her head as she came up and ran her hand over Lumina's shoulder comfortably. "She'll be fine," she said to them both, pecking her daughter's head. Lumina made a face but took it. She was going to be gone for a month, might as well let them soak it all up. If they were like this when she left, she didn't want to think about what they were going to be like when she was away from the month.

Noctis got up from his seat, opening his arms to Lumina as he bid one last plead. "Be safe."

Lumina smiled up at him from before returning his hug. "I will," she eased.

The sweet moment was ruined when water hit their shoulders. Shouting and squealing, they looked up to see a grinning Saevio and Prompto, holding up waterguns. "No," all three royals ordered warning. But the blonde and boy simply smirked as they shared a look. "Water striiiike!" they shouted togetehr as they fired again.

_"SAEVIO!"_

**_"PROMPTO!"_**


End file.
